Course instructors often want to provide materials from a variety of sources to students. For example, a professor may put together a course packet with one chapter from Kierkegaard and another from Camus. Traditionally, the professor would make photocopies of the chapters and create a spiral bound course book. Such methods, however, required intensive work and often resulted in course packets with inconsistent formatting.